


Anteros

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/F, Female Lelouch, Female Suzaku
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 双性转百合，名称转变鲁路修→鲁路茜娅，朱雀不变。没什么意义也没什么营养的骑士（♀）帝（♀）贴贴小短打一则，真的很短。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Anteros

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节快乐（末班车）。

她说亲爱的，其实你可以放下头发。

她这么说，朱雀便照做了，尽管将它们在脑后扎成一束才更为方便。但她知道鲁路茜娅的兴趣，在赤裸相呈时捧住她的脸，手指从耳鬓边穿插进发层，贴着她的头皮轻柔抚摸。鲁路茜娅喜欢这样，而且这会儿她是名义上的上位者，朱雀就遵从了她的意思。她绑发的位置在后脑，绑得很高也很紧，松下来时还有不甚自然的弯曲。所幸她没有编发，单一个高马尾松散下来梳理整齐还算容易。

鲁路茜娅用手指帮她整理。女皇的指尖掠过她的耳畔时，朱雀想起自己应当检查指甲。她抬起手背，伸直指节，确认自己的指甲盖形状还是圆润整齐的，也足够短。军人总归是要遵守这种程度的规范。她的卷发散落在肩头，漫过后背，鲁路茜娅的指尖抠进了她的浴袍内侧，从领口处探进去，轻轻按在缺乏支撑物的柔软乳肉上。浴袍从肩头滑落，露出大半段肩臂、胸脯和后背，被未松开的系带挂在腰间。房间里只点着一盏夜灯，她在穿衣镜中的影像是暧昧模糊的，但她能从弥漫的夜色中看清自己。陈旧伤痕在淡去，新添的还很显眼。鲁路茜娅从她身后抱住她，嘴唇压进她的颈窝，黑色发丝和她的混在一起。

你得主动些，鲁路茜娅说。我们没有太多时间，明天还要早起。

她的手指将衣袍扯下，朱雀从中挣出手臂，尝试先一步去解那条腰带时，鲁路茜娅又扣上了她的指节。鲁路茜娅的皮肤要更白皙些，即使是在晦暗夜色中，在朦胧灯光所能映照到的区域边缘，也仍然看得出这点分异。那颜色更浅也更冷，像精巧的人偶，刷过粉彩、上过釉，本应已经凝固不动，却还残留着些微温度。朱雀吸了口气，她解开最后一道束缚，叫衣袍整个儿滑落在地。然后她转过身去，用手臂兜住了鲁路茜娅的腰肢，像邀人起舞般领着她渐步后退。

但其实她们不曾在舞场中正式配合过。没有合适的时机，没有那样的空闲。年轻的皇帝和零之骑士都忙于将自身填补进战争的尾端，连享受相拥的安宁都得挑选着日子来做。鲁路茜娅仅穿着一条白色睡裙，材质轻而薄，遮挡不住圆润乳房与翘立的乳尖形状。朱雀将她领到床沿，再一次侧转，她们便双双倒卧下去。鲁路茜娅在这时开始发笑，弧度自唇角弯起小小一抹，声音很轻。她的长发散在铺开的被面上，像黑色的藤蔓，散作潮水又织作网。朱雀牵起她的裙摆向上拉去，她配合地抬起胯骨、腰背和肩头，她的头发变得散乱了，不再如白日里静坐在座上时那般整洁顺滑。她从皇帝鲁路茜娅变作温柔的、私密的情人模样，只有枢木朱雀有机会知晓。

只有枢木朱雀能够将嘴唇埋在她的发梢里、嚅嗫着道一句“这样更好”。

然后她们终于能将嘴唇叠合在一起。她们之间的亲吻总还是细密的，哪怕一度伴着十足的恨意，也会在真正变得伤人之前和着血咽回腹中。如今那恨意还未全然消散，来自别处的重压已经使人快要无暇去留意它了。鲁路茜娅的手指顺过她的背脊，在亲吻的间隙里发出喑哑叹息。她的躯干是柔软的、脆弱的，她的指尖是纤细但有力的，她的手是支配者的手，她梳理骨节如在棋盘一侧进行检阅。朱雀轻轻颤栗，将腿弯抵进她的膝骨之间。鲁路茜娅的手指在她的腰椎处停下，鲁路茜娅眯起了眼，眼里还氤氲着幽暗紫色，又渐染上夜黑，变作蛊人心神的鬼魅。

她依照指示变得主动，即使那也不过是在按对方的意思来行事。她吻对方的喉如兽类撕咬，她吮吸对方的胸脯如啃噬血肉，她将年轻的女皇压在身下，手掌抄起对方的一侧膝弯。鲁路茜娅还在笑，笑声中逐渐裹入了细碎喘息。她们的腿脚交缠在一起，阴部软肉在错开的夹角根部相贴。倘若想要躬身亲吻，散落的长发就会碍事，但鲁路茜娅会适时替她整理，指尖没入耳鬓，在脑后相叠，交错着胡乱握起，扫得人后背发痒。

她们就这样厮磨了一会儿，汁水浸润肉瓣，硬粒互相摩擦到时有微弱电流窜入血肉。随后朱雀开始加入手指，她的指甲短而规整，额外拔过肉刺，也不至于将人弄痛。她将手指放进鲁路茜娅体内转动翻搅时，年轻的女皇闭上了眼。她阖上眼睑时看上去过分平静了，以至于朱雀忍不住要加大力度将她扰乱。鲁路茜娅如她所愿启开嘴唇、颤音呻吟，她用空余的拇指拨弄对方的阴核，她得到绷紧的腰弓与一声尖利气音作为回应。她自己也在随之喘息，她用左手搓捏鲁路茜娅的乳房，让软肉从指缝间漏出，让乳首抵在掌心。那对乳房依照她们爱抚彼此的节奏而颤抖着，她自己的胸口也以同样的频率沉坠着摇晃。她们还可以这样做很久，直到某一刻她摸去了别处，掌住黑发女人的脖颈，指根压住跳动的血管。鲁路茜娅的呼吸会在一迭快意潮浪退去后变得细弱，朱雀觉得实际感到窒息的是她自己。

她们停歇下来时濒近午夜。整个潘德拉贡都变得很静，倘若有秘密集会被巡逻的卫兵查处，那动静也无法即刻传入皇帝的寝宫。女皇本人懒散地伸展着四肢，胴体在夜色中镀上非人似的浅淡月白，唯有临近灯光的那一面微微显出原本的肤色。朱雀用软巾替她揩拭身体，从胸腹到腹部，到湿滑的股间，再折返回颈上。她抬高手腕，指节绕了几绕，缠进掉落下来的一缕褐发。

你的头发又长了，她喃喃道。不要剪掉。

会很麻烦，朱雀说。但她没有提出更为明确的反对意见。鲁路茜娅轻轻扯动那一缕发，她便低下头去。她在嘴唇间捕捉到对方细微的笑。

的确很麻烦，鲁路茜娅说。那么就只剪下一束。

绕住指节，叠过掌心，藏进手套内侧，下葬时那双手或许会在胸口相叠，那么那些断发便会贴近死去的心脏。鲁路茜娅不会将更多话挑到明处，但有些事无需多言。

等到那一天为止，朱雀说。

好，鲁路茜娅说，微笑间溢满憧憬如许下永恒誓言。那就等到那一天。


End file.
